Name: Serena
by Bobbin Bubble
Summary: Serena a 15 y.o. is heartbroken but must still fight the evil forces of the negaverse, will she be able to overcome her sorrow to help save the world once more?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 

Her name: Serena.

Current state: heartbroken.

Serena, a 15-year-old girl, with magical powers that could destroy a planet, but not able to keep a boyfriend.

Two months ago, Serena had found her future husband, literally, only to loose him again and this time by his choice. He had broken up with Serena, telling her they couldn't be together, due to complications. 

Serena personally didn't see what was so complicated, she loved him, he loved her what else did there have to be?

This brings us to the present day.

Location: Serena's bathroom.

Serena lay in the bath, not moving, not even washing her hair. She didn't want to, she didn't feel like there was any point, no one to look good for!!

Her life as she knew it was pointless, she still tried to figure out what she had done wrong?

Had she been too pushy, had she clung to him too long, what had she done?

All she knew was that he didn't love her anymore, well he hadn't actually told her that, but if he had loved her he would still be with her.

"Come on Serena, I'm dying for a pee!!" Sammy shouted through the door. He didn't see what the problem was; he was just a guy, what was so important? But Sammy didn't know about love, he didn't know about dreams and future happiness.  
  
Serena lay in the bath, ignoring her brother, maybe she didn't hear her brother, she was thinking, thinking about Queen Serenity.

In the past, Queen Serenity didn't like the idea of Serena loving Darien, she was from The Moon, he was from Earth, it was incompatible.

Was it Queen Serenity who chose everyone's fate? Did she say who gave love and who was loved? Was it she who had taken Serena's Darien away from her? She wanted to find out, she _needed_ to find out!!

"Come on Serena, I'm bursting out here!!" Sammy shouted again through the door, he bent down and looked through the hole. Serena still laid in the bath her chest slowly expanding and contracting, keeping in rhythm with the flicker of the light.

She should get out, she must get out, she had been in there for at _least_ an hour now and she was going all pruney. She leaned forwards, sighing deeply and inhaling the smell of the bath salts.

She stood up and stayed standing for a while.

Sammy fell backwards. He had seen his sister naked, his older sister.  
  
"EEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!" He shouted covering his eyes with his hands and falling back on the floor.

Serena heard him squeal and frowned, he was such a kid, why was he so immature? Boys should learn to grow up!!

Serena walked over to the towel rack and took her usual pink fluffy towel and wrapped it around herself. Today was going to be another boring useless day. She would get out of the bath, dress herself, and go straight to the arcade, no school, no food, nothing!!

Once she arrived in the arcade she instantly saw Andrew, he was tall, blonde and fit, Serena used to have a crush on him a while ago, but now he was just like an older brother.

"Morning Andrew." She might not talk to anyone but she had to greet people. Andrew turned instantly at the sound of her voice and smiled.

She was so fragile, constantly moping around and falling asleep. All she really did when she came to the arcade was to fall asleep in the back or cry over Darien.

To Andrew, the whole relationship was wrong from the start; Darien had gone out with millions of girls and never stayed with any. Why would Serena be any different?

"Good morning Serena." He said to her and gave her the keys for the back. She gladly took them and smiled a weak smile at him.

He needed to do something about this, she couldn't go on not eating and he couldn't go on writing letters to school for her.

Once Serena had walked into the back Andrew instantly walked over to the counter and picked up the phone.

"Hi mate, would you mind coming down to the arcade after work? Great!! Thanks!!" He hung up and walked back round the arcade seeing to all of the customers.

Serena sat in the back, her head on her hands thinking about her dream, the one she had, had ever since Darien had broken up with her.

In her dreams a man would talk to her, warn her that something would happen to her if she didn't stay away from Darien. She was doomed to repeat what ever had happened before. But Serena couldn't shake off the feeling that she knew him or even recognized his voice.

She was never able to see him, which put a dampener on things, but it couldn't mean anything it was just a dream, wasn't it? She knew she had to find out; she couldn't go on living without Darien, literally, she didn't eat, she hadn't eaten for 3 days and she was beginning to feel faint.

Serena drifted off into a deep sleep, the dream occurring in her subconscious mind. The voice echoing through the dark, warning her, threatening her.

"Princess you must stay away from Prince Darien, your life will soon end otherwise, the prince doesn't really love you. Stay away from him, or else you will die!!"

Every night, or day, the same phrase, same familiar voice, same recognition, but still she wouldn't give up.

She would still try and run towards the voice, calling for it to stop, wanting to ask so many answers.

But all she ever got was the speech repeated for her ears to hear, only hers.

She hadn't told anyone about the dream, they would obviously think she was mad, her parents didn't even know about her being Sailor moon.

She couldn't tell them, just when they thought that everything was all right with the family, she just couldn't do that to them!!

She continued running, running as fast as she could towards the voice. (The good thing about dreams is that you don't get tired out, you can breathe under water and everything)

For the first time since the dreams began she could see an outline of someone, he was looking straight at her.

He was tall, dark hair, broad shoulders. But she couldn't see his face; it was shielded from her by some sort of invisible phase.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she shouted at him, tears clear in her eyes.

"You are in danger my sweet, you must stay away from him, stay away and never go back."

"He would never do anything to hurt me!!" She shouted at the strange figure, squinting her eyes trying to see the figure but failing.

She could feel that he was near her in body and mind he was close to her. There was something inside her saying don't listen to him, but also saying he is right.

"If prince Darien would never do anything to hurt you, why has he broken up with you?" The voice asked. The body began to phase out again and Serena woke up instantly to the ever-dreading voice of a man.

"Hey Andrew!"

What do you think? i had this idea and thought i would try it out and see what you think? Please RR and i hope you will think it is as good/better than Serena Ditz? Luv bobs xxxxxxx


	2. Who is he talking to?

Chapter 2 

"Hey Dare, how ya been?" Andrew asked his best friend, acting like everything was all right. Darien looked up at the ceiling and put his hand behind his head.

"Fine I guess, considering the circumstances." He said, trying to think of the last time he had bumped into Serena.

_It must have been the day we broke up_ He thought and he began to wonder where she could be.

Andrew walked over to one of the tables and began to wipe at it casually with his cloth and spoke slowly to Darien.

"When was the last time you saw Serena?" He asked trying to sound laid-back. He noticed Darien jump at the mention of her name. Also that Darien dropped his head and began to look at his hands like they held some kind of memory.

FLASHBACK

Serena ran down the street knowing that she was at least half an hour late for the meeting. It was pouring it down with rain and she was soaked to the bone. She ran round a corner and bumped into a very familiar chest.

"Hey Darien." She squeeled and gave him a hug. Darien took hold of her arms and pulled her away.  
Serena's happy face fell when she saw his eyes. He was unhappy about something.

"Serena you, we cant do this." He said to her his eyes looking directly at the floor. He was breaking up inside, he didn't want to do this but the man inside his dreams told him Serena would die other wise, he had to do what was best for her.

"What do you mean Darien?" She asked, she tried to look him in the eyes, but he wouldn't move his head so she could. "Darien tell me please!!" She pleaded with him, still not knowing what was going on.

"We can't be together anymore!" He replied, catching Serena off guard. It was like someone had just hit her in the chest, she couldn't breathe. She put her hand to her chest and leaned against the wall.

"What?" She asked disbelievingly. Darien now raised his head and looked at her directly.

"We are through!!" He said and walked away.

"We will be together again my love!!" He said to himself barely above a whisper.

Serena couldn't believe what had just happened. Had he dumped her? Had he told her he didn't love her anymore? She couldn't figure it out.

"What have I done wrong?" She shouted after him, tears already flowing fast down her red cheeks. She just dropped to the floor and put her arms around her small figure, she just watched him as he walked away emotionless.

Her life had just split in two. What was the point any more? Life was useless.  
  
She stayed in that place for at least an hour before a familiar voice penetrated her skull.

"Serena, what are you doing here you were meant to be at the temple an hour and a half ago. I mean honestly you are a failure!!" Raye blurted out at her not even noticing she didn't even have any kind of come back.

"Serena are you all right?" Amy asked her bending down and putting her hand on Serena's shoulder.

She lifted her head and Amy noticed that her eyes were red from crying.

"What happened?" Lita asked, bending down and pulling Serena into a hug. Serena spent about 10 minutes just sniffling and wheezing then she managed to put a sentence together.

"Darien left me." (I didn't say it was a big sentence!)

Raye and Amy looked at each other and Raye suddenly felt horrible for shouting at Serena. But after a while the guilt left her.

"Are you sure?" Amy asked.

Serena nodded and sneezed at the same time. 

"Oh Serena, you have been out here too long!!" Mina said and pulled her up from the floor. Serena instantaneously fell back down again. Lita pulled her up this time and held her princess style. They all walked together back towards Serena's house.

Darien looked out from behind the bush, his eyes all red also and the rain hid the tears that fell persistently down his cheeks. His only love, and he couldn't be with her; _it was for her own good_. He kept telling himself.

He walked out the bush, _but she looked so upset, I guess she will get over me in time it is just the shock._ All he did was tell himself it was for her good. But he didn't realise what, listening to someone else, had done to her.

END FLASHBACK

"Um... I can't remember?" He said unsure, he knew the exact time and date and everything, but he had to act like he wasn't bothered.

"Are you actually planning on talking to her?" Andrew asked, standing right in front of Darien and looking at his head, which rather annoyed him. He put his hand under Darien's chin and lifted his head up to look at him.

Darien tried very hard not to look into Andrew's eyes because he knew he would surely either spill his guts or start crying. He looked at the wall next to Andrews head and frowned.

"I'm too busy at the moment to be thinking of little girls."

Serena sat up on the bench and looked towards the door, tears again filling her eyes. _Little Girls?_

__

_What do you think? I couldnt wait to put up the next chapter, i like writing this as much as 'Serena Ditz' PLease tell me what you think,it would be much appreciated!! Next chapter up soon lots of love bobs xxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	3. A little girl? Who can he be talking abo...

Chapter 3 

Serena took her head in her hands. Is that all she was to him, a little girl? She didn't know which she was most upset about, Darien dumping her with no reason, or thinking that she was just, 'a little girl'. She pushed her feet off of the bench and began to stand up, when her legs gave way. She landed with a hay thud on the side of the bench and cried out in pain.

Andrew was shocked, is that all he thought of Serena, 'a little girl'? How could he, the day he began going out with her he had told Andrew she was the love of his life, the one he had been searching for.

But before he could think about anything to do to Darien, he heard a loud bang and then a cry from a girl.

"SERENA!!" He gasped and fled towards the back door.

Darien who had also heard the band and scream recognized the voice within seconds and fled to the door along side Andrew. 

_Maybe a Youma has got her and she needs me to save her? _He thought to himself.  
  
Andrew placed his hand on the doorknob and realised that she always locked it. He was really becoming worried.

"Darien, I can't get to her!! Even though you might not love her anymore do you still think you could help get me to her?" Andrew asked lovingly, then realised that Darien was running full pelt at the door.  
  
He didn't need anyone to tell him to get his Bunny out, she was crying and she needed him!!

Darien finally managed to smash through the door, and the sight he saw before him was terrible.  
  
Serena lay on the floor, her back to him, her knees held up to her chest. She started breathing heavily. Blood was all around her on the floor from the collision with the bench. Her whole body shook as she cried.

Andrew instantly knew what had happened. She had collapsed before from starvation, she was on a diet thinking that she was fat and he had, had to give her some chicken soup. But this time she was doing it because she missed Darien; he could see the hurt in Darien's eyes as he looked at Serena.

"Look Darien, at what you have done to Serena!!" Andrew shouted at him, he was so angry; he would never be his friend again if anything happened to Serena. He would never forgive him for what he has done!!

Darien was shocked, he had no idea she would take it so bad. His heart broke to just look at her; he turned and left the room, the voice of Andrew still echoing in his head.  
  
'What YOU have done to Serena!!'

He walked down the street and towards the pub, he needed a drink and he needed one bad. Life was so hard for him now; he hadn't really anyone to talk to, no one that he thought would listen.

"Hey Darien!!" Shouted a familiar voice, he was relieved that he had seen her.  
  
"Hi Michiru, how are you doing?" He asked the young lady standing in front of him smiling.  
  
"I'm fine thanks sweetie. Where you going?" She asked walking up to him and giving him a hug.

"Just off to the pub, wanna join?" He asked her hoping that she would give him some company.

"Sure honey, do you mind if we go to mine and I get my purse. It is a friends birthday and I want to get her something." She asked him. Darien nodded slightly and smiled.  
  
"Great!!" She took hold of his arm and they both began to walk down towards her apartment.

In the bushes a very angry Lita was sitting cross-legged and frowning.

_That two timing, flea bitten, fucking Jerk!! _She thought to herself, she clenched her fists and slammed them on the floor causing the bush next to her to shake.

"Come on Serena hold on, I am here with you!!" Was all Serena could hear on her journey to the hospital. It was the longest journey she had ever been on, and she didn't like it.  
  
Countless times she tried to get off the bed and stop the ambulance. Andrew kept holding onto her shoulders, and with the amount of strength she had it was useless. She couldn't budge!!!

In the hospital, people were moaning about the lack of attention, nurses were becoming stressed and receptionists quit!

Andrew sighed, he always wanted to become a doctor, but he hadn't really known all of the stress involved in a really bad case. He stayed next to Serena's bed and held her hand. He had old the doctors that he was her brother and that he was her closest relative and that he MUST go with them.

"Hey Sweetie, how are you feeling?" Andrew asked. Serena had just woken up from about 2 hours sleep. Her parents couldn't get there, but they trusted Andrew to keep them informed of her progress.

"A bit sore." She replied, moving her free hand up towards her head where a nurse had placed a big plaster type thingy. (Alright, I am not that medical minded!! Don't laugh!! I said don't laugh!!)

"You had a bad fall, but the doctors say that you only have a mild concussion, they will be back in a minute to look at you and if they are satisfied then I can take you home." He whispered, "I also told them that you were my sister!!" He said laughing.  
  
Serena laughed at him, she loved to see him smile. I guess she still had a little bit of a crush on him, but it would never turn out anything!!

"That's great!" Was all she could say, she didn't even know about Darien being there, Andrew hadn't told her; it would just kill her knowing that he left not helping.

"Andrew, do you hate me?" She asked him, moving her hand towards his face. Andrew caught her hand and put it to his cheek and closed his eyes lovingly.

"Of course not!! You are my little sis!!" He said to her smiling and kissed the palm of her hand and put it on the bed.  
  
Andrew turned towards the door as a young man walked in. He had dark short hair and looked like he hadn't slept in days.  
  
"Good morning Miss Tsukino, well we are just going to do a few little tests before we can let you go home." He said and ushered Andrew out of the room.  
  
The doctor closed the door on Andrew and Andrew turned to look at the busy corridor. He walked over to a phone and rang the Tsukino's to let them know that she should be home soon. Then he rang Lita to tell her of Serena's injury. 

"Lita speaking." She answered the phone happily, that was what Andrew liked about her, she was so sweet and kind.  
  
"Hi Lita, its me Andrew." He spoke softly down the phone, trying not to sound too hurried.  
  
"Oh Hi Andrew, how you doing?" She asked happily, she had a big crush on him.

"That is the kind of reason I am ringing you. I am in the hospital and..."  
  
"Oh Andrew, what happened are you all right? Can I do anything for you?" She asked hurriedly, Andrew smiled down the phone.

"It isn't me that is hurt, it is Serena!" He said seriously.

"Princess!" She shouted trying not to fall off the back of her sofa.  
  
"Princess?" He asked.

"I er... I mean... what happened?" She asked trying to cover up her big mistake. _Youma _she thought to herself. (YOUMA!!! I LIKE THE WORD!! Y.O.U.M.A!!!!!!!!)

"Well you know she broke up with Darien?" Andrew asked.

"Of course, that two timing good for nothing son of a bitch, I saw him walking in the park with a lady arm in arm. He has already got another girlfriend!!" She shouted down the phone getting angry at the thought of seeing Darien again. 

"We-ell she hadn't been eating or anything and she came into the arcade, went in the back for a few hours, I was out side talking to ... a ... um... customer and I heard a bang and her scream and she was lying on the floor and she was covered in blood.

She had fallen and hit her head on the side of one of the back benches, she has got a mild concussion." He filled her in on everything and told her that they should be home soon.

After he had finally relieved himself from Lita, he went back to Serena's room and saw that she was getting dressed.

"Hey." He said quietly.

"Hey." She replied turning to look at him. He saw how skinny she was, how could he have let it get this far.  
  
"What did the doctor say?" He asked her, trying to sound cheerful.

"He told me that I had a mild concussion and that I er... had a bad fall. But I should be fine with a bit of rest." She put in the last sentence very quickly. But what she hadn't told him that she had mainly fallen out of starvation, but Andrew already knew that but didn't state anything to her.

When they managed to actually get out of the hospital and into the car park, cars seemed to be pulling in everywhere.  
  
They finally got home and Andrew helped Serena through the door.

"Serena, honey, are you alright?"

What do you think? I hope i am getting the hang of it? Please tell me if anything is wrong, i need to know!! If you want me to review your just tell me and i will see to it!! Thank you love bobs xxxxxx


	4. Mother, get off

Chapter 4 

Serena's mother ran up to her and pulled her into a death grip. Serena tried to get free but without any strength it was useless.

"Hey meatball head, what happened to you, I bet you bounced around on your bum." Shingo, her brother shouted at her, he wasn't bothered that she had mild concussion and had lost a lot of blood, all he was bothered about was that she was getting all of the attention.

"Leave me alone Sammy, I can't be doing with this now!!" Serena shouted at him, which made Shingo stop laughing. She sounded so drained; she looked like she would fall over at any minute.

"Come on honey, let's get you upstairs!!" Her mother said, taking hold of her arm and pulling her towards the stairs.

"Mother, do you think that Andrew could take me up?" Serena asked her mum, wanting to spend a bit more time with Andrew. Serena's mum nodded happily and she let go of Serena's arm.

"Come on Andrew, help me up the stairs?" She asked, Andrew instantly took hold of her arm and assisted her up the stairs.

In Serena's room the curtains were closed and clothes were sprawled everywhere.  
  
"Sorry about the mess!!" She apologized to him. He wasn't particularly bothered about the mess on the floor; bra's just flung on the cabinet, or the shoes lying on the bed. 

"Come on, let's get you on your bed!" Andrew moved Serena over to her bed, which contained 4 pairs of socks, 2 pairs of trainers, 3 pairs of sandals and a pair of knickers.

He shoved all of the items off of the bed and onto the floor, and placed Serena gently on the bed. He sat down next to her and looked at her sad face. She looked up at him and smiled.

"How are you feeling now?" He asked her, making her laugh at the worriedness in his tone.

"I'm feeling a little sleepy and my head hurts, but apart from that I'm fine. What bout you?" She asked him. This made him smile back.

"Worried, about you!" He told her. "Why aren't you eating?"  
  
_Shit, he knows!!_ Serena thought instantly. She didn't think that he knew about her not eating.

"I... I am!!" She replied.

"NO you're not Serena!!"  
  
She sighed and turned over on the bed so her back faced him.  
  
"Serena look at me!!" He shouted at her.  
  
She turned her head slightly to see his big brown eyes.

"Serena, I love you like a sister, so I will worry about you like a big brother. Please tell me what's wrong!!" He asked her, she looked like she was about to cry and spill everything.

"Goodbye Andrew." She said quietly, turning back again. Andrew was about to get up from the bed. When he instantly felt arms around his middle and heard Serena sobbing hard in his chest.  
  
"I... I...I love... him.... so much!!!" She cried to him, trying to take in oxygen between sobs. Serena's blubbering made tears come to his eyes. He hated to see her hurt. What guy could have done this to her?

"Who Bunny, who do you love?" He asked her, using the meaning of her name. He placed his hand on her head and began to stroke it.

"Darien!!" She shouted, making Andrew intake breath quickly.  
  
_She loves _him_? How can she love _him_? I _knew_ it was going to come to this, why couldn't he have left her alone? I am going to have to have a word with him!! _Andrew thought, his mind getting angrier and angrier with his best friend. (That is why I like Andrew; he is so nice and kind!!!)

"Shhhhh, shhhhh, its ok, we will sort this out!!" He tried to soothe her she was so upset. With all of the times that he had seen her cry, this was the worst. Before all he had to do was give her a milkshake or smile at her kindly and she was all right. But now he couldn't think of anything.

Darien walked silently down the road, his mind still on the bloody figure on the floor.

_She was hurt and I didn't do anything about it, I just... left. She doesn't deserve someone like me, she deserves better. Someone who will protect her from human emotions. But no one will ever love her the way I love her!! NO one will ever deserve her, come to think about it I don't deserve her!!!_

"Darien, are you all right?" Michiru asked, turning to look at him for the first time in 10 minutes.

"Yeah..." He replied sadly. He looked up at the sky, _Oh Bunny what am I going to do? _

"Are you sure? Its better if you talk about problems, maybe I can help?" She asked.

"I'm coping thank you." He replied and that showed the end of the conversation.

"Were here, do you want to come in?" She asked, motioning for him to walk through.

_She could be dead and I wouldn't know, but if she were wouldn't I know? What if she needs me, what if she needs my blood, or needs me to hold her and sing to her? _

"Darien?"

"Hm?" He snapped back into reality and looked sorrowfully at Michiru standing in her doorstep.

"I asked if you wanted to come in and wait?" She repeated.

"I...um..." _She could still be lying at the arcade, lying in the blood, needing for me to heal her. She could be home and be angry with me for leaving. But didn't she have her back to me? Andrew could have told her!!! Would he do that?_

"DARIEN!!"  
  
Darien quickly cracked out of the thinking to see a very disturbed Michiru standing right in his face.

"What?" He asked, trying to act innocent.

Michiru shook her head; she looked up at him again and smiled.  
  
"It's the princess isn't it?" She asked, shocking Darien and making him move back.

"I... er don't know the princess!!" He tried to act all innocent.

"Prince Endymion. I have known you since we were born; I have played with you and hit you since we were babies. I am not surprised that you don't remember me." She told him, he was shocked, he didn't remember her that far back, but his child hood had never been clear.

"Michiru, how long have you known I was the prince?" He asked her, she smiled and leaned against her doorframe.  
  
"Dear friend, I have known always. In the fight between us and the negaverse I too lost my memory, but deep down somewhere I always knew you were the prince and that I should protect you!!" She enlightened him.  
  
He pondered this for a moment then replied.  
  
"But if you are suppose to protect me then you must have some kind of power, right?" He asked.

Michiru reached into her pocket and produced a pen. It looked just like the kind of pen that the scouts used to transform, bar Serena.

"But if you have that it means you are a scout. There are already five." He announced.

Michiru smiled and put it back in her pocket. "Darien, I don't want to be horrible, but the scouts are just the shell to a beautiful chick. Us scouts are only to protect the princess, nothing more. Our mission is to make sure that the princess lives until you both marry and have your first child." She told him.

He shrugged, "I broke up with Serena."

"You have now, but in time you will see that you are both meant to be. Don't you see that when you are in danger you both protect each other?

Please just ignore your doubts, the future generations depend on it." She explained everything so clearly, he knew what to do, but would she take him back, would he be in time, is she still alive? Well he was about 90 certain she was alive, otherwise he would feel it.

Time seemed to go slowly by, the night closing quickly on the little town of Tokyo. The children were all getting ready for bed and the parents were getting ready to watch their films.

Andrew sat in the front of his blue Mercedes and stared at the road, filled with motorbikers and workers going home from work. Serena was in the back asleep and snoring. She had, had a very hard day and she had fallen asleep with exhaustion.  
  
The only thing Andrew regretted was that she refused to eat. She told the nurses that she had had some food at the arcade, Andrew obviously knew different.

He managed to get Serena to sleep finally and decided that she would stay at his place, where he could monitor her properly. He had talked with her parents and they trusted him, well her mum did, her dad was quite particular about his baby girl going home with a grown man. But Irlene had managed to persuade him.

Andrew pulled into the car park outside his apartment and turned off the ignition. He glanced over at Serena and noticed that she was still asleep.

She looked so beautiful asleep and so peaceful, but awake she looked like she carried the weight of the whole world on her shoulders. He undid the door and stood up, he didn't want to wake her so he walked round to her side, opened the door, undid her seatbelt and gently lifted her out and into his arms. She just lay limp in his arms as he walked towards the apartment door. The door man looked at Andrew and cocked his eye brows,

"Been an exhausting day!!" Andrew said to the doorman looking down at the bundle in his arms. He knew it looked a bit suspicious but he couldn't help it.

He walked with her to the lift and was about to try and press the button when a neighbour walked up to them and smiled.

"Andy, nice to see you again mate!!" He said and looked down at the sleeping girl. "Now Andy, bit young for you isn't she?" He asked sarcastically and Andrew smiled and stuck his tongue out. (Who ever said Andrew hasn't got an immature side?)

"She's just a friend Dave, she was in a bit of a pickle today so I offered her folks that I would bring her home with me and look after her." Andrew explained smiling down at his little 'sister'.

"A 'ight mate, you going up?" He asked as he pressed the button. S

"No, I am standing next to the elevator with a girl in my arms just to admire the paintwork." Andrew replied sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

_That man really does ask stupid questions!!_ Andrew thought as he looked back up at the elevator as he heard the bell ding signaling the elevator was there. Andrew stepped into the elevator sideways as to not hit Serena's legs and sighed as Dave got in. 

Dave pressed the number for their floor and they both stood in silence while they made the long journey up to their floor.

Andrew stepped briskly out of the elevator as the doors stopped and waved goodbye to Dave as they headed in opposite directions. But before Dave could get away.

"Hey mate?" Andrew shouted.

"Wassup?" Dave replied.

"Could you please help me, I can't get my keys and open the door." Andrew asked.

Dave smiled and walked up to his friend's door.

"Which pocket?" Dave asked getting a little nervous at having to put his hand in another mans trouser leg, so to speak.  
  
"Left." Andrew replied and moved Serena into a more comfortable position. 

Dave moved his hand over to Andrew's pocket but as he touched his leg an old lady walked past, Dave quickly pulled his hand away and smiled at the lady. The lady just gave them a disgusted look and carried on walking to her room.

"Whoops!!" Dave said and smiled, he leaned out and put his hand in Andrews pocket, but before he was able to pull it out, Serena's hand came thumping down on him and hit him hard over the head.

Dave cursed and fell down ripping Andrew's pocket and bringing it with him. Andrew looked down at Dave who had the keys in his hand and Andrew's pocket by his side. 

"You didn't have to punish my pocket!!" Andrew replied looking sorrowfully down at the dead pocket on the floor.

"I'm sorry mate, but when the time comes it is fate!!! The pocket had, had a nice life!! Hai?" Dave replied and looked down at the unmoved piece of fabric that used to be attached onto Andrew's jeans.

"Just open my door and you can be on your way, Murderer!!" Andrew shouted dramatically and sighed sarcastically.

Dave stood up, stuck his nose in the sir, walked over to the door, stuck out his bum whilst bending down to look at the keyhole, stuck the key in and turned. Andrew heard the ever-reassuring click of the lock opening and smiled.

Dave stood up looked back at Andrew, stuck his nose in the air melodramatically and began to walk... but what Dave had forgotten was that walking with your nose in the sir isn't a very good idea, as you cant see where you are going. He walked straight towards the stairs and went nose first down all 11 flights of stairs to the bottom. Andrew rushed over to the top as fast as he could- still with meatball head in his arms- and looked down.

"Dave? Dave talk to me!!" He shouted, panic apparent in his voice.

"I'm alright mummy, but I think that I need to go sweepy now nighty, nighty!!" Dave shouted up the stairs and passed out. Andrew smiled, well he was all right, he had done that the last time he had gotten drunk.

Andrew, satisfied Dave was all right, walked back to his door and into his apartment. He walked over to his bedroom and plonked Serena down in there, remembering to close the door so the snoring wasn't as loud. 

Darien walked over to Serena's house and stood outside for a while, he looked up at the well-known building and noticed that none of the lights were on. It was very unusual for the Tsukino's to have their lights off this late. He looked up at Sammy's bedroom window and noticed that he had left it open, but didn't know if it was a good idea scaring the little boy to death just to apologize to Serena when he could easily do it tomorrow, when he was braver.

He turned and walked away from the house in the direction of Andrew's flat.

He was walking down the street when his mobile rang. He took it out of his jeans pocket and looked at the name on the screen.

It was Lita!!! "Darien Chiba."

"Darien, I have got a bone to pick with you!!" She shouted down the phone.

Darien stopped walking and leant against the nearest wall.

"What is it now Lita?" He asked her waiting for the proper shouting to begin.

So sorry for the wait, had a little trouble at home, but managed to put it up now!! Thank you to all who reviewed so far!! Please review and my next chapter will be up soon. Luv to all Bobs xxxxxxx 


	5. Lita, lita, please, shut your mouth!

_**Chapter 5**_

Darien and Lita had now been arguing for at least 10 minutes, Darien trying to persuade Lita that Michiru was just a friend, Lita was still set on telling him off anyway.

"Lita please, I haven't got time for this, can I call you back later?" He asked hurriedly, still leaning against the wall. He needed advice from Andrew quickly, but with Lita shouting at him he wasn't going to get any some time soon.

"No Darien you will not ring me later, you will listen to me now!!" Lita shouted at him, her voice beginning to strain from all of the shouting.

"Alright Lita, I admit that I like Michiru, but only as a friend, she already has someone and I am pleased for her, hai? Now I have to go thank you bye!!!"

"Darien, wait..." Lita was cut off by the sound of the call ended and slammed her fist on the table, making it shake violently.

Darien sighed and put his phone back into his pocket and continued the walk towards Andrew's apartment, but it wasn't long before he could see it across the street.

"Well Andy, lets hope you don't have some kind of sexy female in there!!" He said and began to cross the street and into the flats front garden.

Andrew walked over to his kitchen and turned on the kettle and walked over to his cupboard, he took out the cup Serena had given him a while back and placed it near the kettle. He needed something energizing so he decided to have some coffee and so he walked over to the coffee jar, he fished out a spoonful and placed it in his cup.

He stood near the counter waiting for the kettle to boil and wondered why everything was going wrong for such a sweet girl. 

The kettle began to boil and he took it off of the oven and poured the water into his cup. He really needed to have a word with Darien about the way he was treating Serena, so he decided to have a word with him when he next saw him.

Andrew drank his drink and walked into the bathroom and decided to have a shower.

Darien looked at the man lying at the bottom of stairs and recognized him to be Dave and laughed, it looked like he had been drinking too much again. He stepped over him and walked to the stairs, he decided that he would walk up, 1) to get exercise and 2) to think about what he was going to say.

He managed to get to the top after 10 minutes and wasn't a bit exhausted, he looked round and saw that Andrew's door open. He walked over to it and knocked, he heard movement in the bathroom and walked in slowly. He walked into the lounge and sat in one of the seats.

He would wait here for Andrew!!

Serena opened her eyes and noticed familiar surroundings, she had been in here once before with Lita when they were making Andrew lunch, but Rita, Andrew's girlfriend, had been attacked so they had to leave.

She pulled her legs off of the bed and sat up straight, she could remember everything, and most what she didn't want to remember but couldn't help. She stood up and heard the shower; she would sit out in the lounge and wait for Andrew, and to thank him.

She opened the door and saw a dark haired man sitting on the couch, she became curious so she undid the top button of her shirt and began to stroll over to him. But she could smell a gorgeous scent and she only knew one person who smelled of roses.

"Darien!!" She gasped and stood still as the head turned to see her.

_Oh no!! Humph!! _Darien thought to himself as he saw the beautiful wonder behind him. She had her blouse half undone, had she done something with Andrew?

Serena vaguely heard the shower stop and then the bathroom door opening but she couldn't remember anything after that as she fainted on the floor.

What do you think? Hope it was ok? Need to know, like feed back!! Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed:

Nevie girl, koldy, meangirl13, kou kepani, Silver Moonlight- 81, devilsheart, RockysideofMt, Serena79, Galactic Crystal, and Cool. Thankyou all and a special thankyou to Serena79 as she has reviewed both of my stories, lots of chapters!! Thankyou all!!!!!Luv bobsx xxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
